RF circuits including baluns, filters, matching networks and diplexers are widely used in the RF front-end module (FEM) of many wireless communication systems. For multimode and multi-band systems as illustrated in FIG. 1, individual transmit and receive chains have to be implemented to support each radio and each frequency band even when simultaneous operation of the bands is not required. In some cases, the device performance may also be influenced by the operation environment such as antenna detuning due to the interaction with the human body. Tunable systems provide the unique ability to reuse the same hardware for frequency bands not operating simultaneously or to adjust the system performance based on the operation environment. FIG. 1 shows the block diagram of a complete wireless communication system 100 that includes a digital component 110, a digital and analog component 120, and a RF component 130.